Coffee Date
by Prax CJ
Summary: Mortal AU. Nico goes for jogging everyday. One day he meets someone. Who is this stranger? Why is he here? And what is this deal about coffee? One-shot.


**Coffee Date**

Disclaimer: PJO/HOO, Starbucks do NOT belong to me.

Warnings: Gay people in this fic. Mortal AU.

A/N: This head canon/one-shot has been sitting in my phone since forever.

/Nico's POV/

" _Beep Beep Be-"_

I turn the alarm off. Throwing the covers off, I get off the bed and move to the bathroom. After freshening up, I wear my old 'Nightmare for Christmas' sweatshirt. I take my phone and wallet and tell my blonde roommate Jason that I'm going out.

This has been my routine for the past four years, since I moved out of the family mansion to stay near university. Wake up, get ready, go for jogging or walking, get some coffee at Starbucks, come back home, and go to university. My dad had been against the move initially but my elder sister managed to convince him that I needed my own space and get a life. I moved into the flat of my old friend Jason, who lives near the campus.

Anyways as I reached the park, I saw news reporters milling about. I shrugged off the strange occurrence and went into the park. Thankfully, the park is not public, but the property of a friend, Juniper; as such, reporters cannot trespass into the park.

I plugged in my earphones and started jogging on the track. Suddenly, around a bend, I crashed into someone. I pulled out my earphones, and looked around. There on the track, a person with messy black hair had fallen.

"I am so sorry. I was jogging and didn't notice you coming from the other side." I offered my hand to the person and he grabbed it firmly. I pulled him to his feet and we both stumbled but managed to regain our balance.

He looked up and I gasped. He had the most amazing sea-green eyes. He said, "It's not a problem. I am also sorry. I was also not watching where I was going." I again offered my hand and said, "Nico di Angelo." He shook my hand and said, "Percy Jackson. Pleased to meet you Nico."

I blinked and remembered that Percy Jackson is a Broadway star. I chuckled and said, "So that is why the reporters are in the area." At Percy's questioning look, I elaborated, "You are a Broadway actor and the reporters are here for you." Percy awkwardly rubbed his neck and said, "Umm, yeah."

I motioned for him to join me on my walk. Percy came and asked me, "doesn't it bother you that I am a famous actor?" I looked at his face and saw genuine confusion and curiosity. I replied, "No, Percy. It doesn't. You see my dad is a billionaire. I grew up surrounded by people from high circles. So, it doesn't bother me much. Anyway, what are you doing here, in a park, hiding from reporters?"

Percy replied, "Juniper is the girlfriend of my best friend and I was in the area so dropped by to say hi. But somehow paparazzi got wind of it. So now I am here, hiding from them."

I laughed a little at that and replied, "I know a path which leads away from the main entrance." Percy smiled hopefully and said, "Nico, please tell me. Anything to get rid of the paparazzi."

I grinned mischievously at that and said conspiratorially, "In that case, I'll lead you away from the bad men Prince Percy. In return I want my coffee which I missed today."

Percy scowled at the Prince title, but then nodded, "Fair enough Prince Nico. I shall treat you to your favorite coffee after we get away from my evil pursuers."

I chuckled at that. The rest of the way, we stayed silent, enjoying the company.

We exited the park and he turned towards me and said, "Nico, would you meet me at the Starbucks tomorrow morning? The paparazzi will be gone by then." I adorned a mock thoughtful face and pretended to think about it. Percy sighed and added, "Please?" I sighed dramatically, and said, "Okay. If you insist." Percy hit my shoulder playfully, and hugged me goodbye. Then, he went off in the direction where I presume that his car is.

I walked home thinking, "I got a Coffee date tomorrow. Life is going good."

 _REVIEWS KEEP ME HAPPY._


End file.
